Heaven
Heaven is a plane of existence that only ethereal beings can visit— more specifically, God, angels, and human souls. The sky is an eternal dawn, the sky stuck in a constant pearly grey color. The gold and ivory Gates of Pearl that lead into the place are guarded by a single angel (who used to be Aziraphale before the fall of man). List of Angels Please refer to the List of Angels. Locations of Heaven Heaven has a range of different locations for each of the angels to spend time in. The Elysian Fields The Elysian fields are the final resting places for virtuous human souls in Heaven. The multiple planes of existence are different for each soul, where one can indulge in the pleasures and interests they found during their life on Earth. Humans are directed here after being led through the Gates. The Heavenly Palace Known simply as the Palace, this grand building has been repaired by the surviving angels of the civil war that took place after the Apocalypse was stopped by Sam and Dean Winchester. It’s fitted with white and gold furnishings, and it’s what one would expect to be in Heaven. The Throne Room This is the equivalent to Heaven’s offices. The centerpiece of the room, as its title suggests, is a huge golden throne where God is supposed to be. As of late, it’s been empty. Several desks are there, as well, where Michael, Nasnoethael, and other important angels do their work. Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael would also be there, would they be in Heaven, along with the Mighty Angels. The Library Dark, oak, Enochian-inscribed double doors lead into the Heavenly Library. The walls of the main hall are adorned with Christian paintings and symbols that stretch up into a domed ceiling. A sundial decorates the floor, where a large pole in the center casts a shadow, though the light source is of questionable origin. Directly parallel to the sun cross is a compass design on the floor with varying colors of gray; to the left is a separate desk assigned to the Lady of Fate who stays in Heaven and takes orders from Itharael, who runs and oversees the Library. A portrait of Itharael rests on the back wall. This portrait might have replaced one of Metatron. Behind the front desk are tall rows and shelves of books, archives, teachings, and stories, each section separated by subject matter. In the very back is a restricted area exclusive only to Itharael and the Fates. The Nesting Grounds This part of Heaven is specifically made for the nesting and breeding angels. Used mostly during the spring, the Grounds are full of different, diverse environments to appeal to the tastes of each pair, where they make their nest and, to be frank, go at it and create new fledglings. Currently, there are 70 nesting angels. Only 67, however, are using the Grounds. The Labyrinth This endless maze of gardens, hedges, and flowers stretches to the north of Heaven and runs until the space dissolves into nothingness. Fledglings Fledglings are the children of Heaven. They are growing angels, and they are usually seen on the outskirts of the gardens and labyrinth or the nursery, training with their mentors and growing and learning. Schooling Fledglings go through three stages of schooling. The first involves basic training, flight practice, and the study of Heaven, with a final flight examination in order to graduate. Graduation usually takes place when the fledgling's wings have grown enough to sustain proper flight. The next level of schooling teaches fledglings about fighting and battle strategy and the study of Hell and demons. During this stage, they are allowed to carve an angel blade for themselves out of their own Grace, and the final exam for this is to defeat or kill amount of "enemies". The final stage is the study of the Earth. Fledglings learn about humans and their history, zoology and botany, etc. Here they also are allowed to visit Earth for the first time, since they have officially been deemed ready. Fledglings graduate from this stage individually, when they can demonstrate proper angelic conduct in various programmed trials. After the final graduation ceremony, they are organized and assigned jobs, either by their own choosing or at the volition of another angel. Mentorship After a fledgling is taken from its parents to begin their learning and training, each one bonds with an older adult angel, known as a mentor. The mentor guides a fledgling through their studies and becomes a parental figure for the fledgling to look up to and use as a role model. Examples of fledgling-mentor pairs include Eheres and Lucifer, Raphael and Michael, and Ophiel and Zechiel.